The Eye Doctor
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: The Keroro platoon have to get a 'sweet' visit from the eye doctor. Only.. Doctors aren't suppose to hurt their patients.. Even if they did call them a crazy cat lady. One-shot. Rated T cause i'm paranoid.


Summary: The Keroro Platoon get their eye checkup, which is forced by the HQ. Sadly the more Doctor Meganene examines, the more frustrating each of the Platoon mates makes it her.

"Three.. Two.. One.. GO!"

_**Click~**_

"You can do it Mister Sergeant!" The private beamed. "Nobody can have flashlight light into their eyes longer than you can!"

"Gero gero gero!~ That's right Private Tamama!"

Natsumi then took the flashlight Keroro had and turns it off. "Stupid frog, you'll damage your eyes like that!"

"Lest you forgot, Natsumi-dono, Keronjins have better eyesight than Pekoponians." Keroro huffed. "Now may I have my flashlight back?"

She glared at him "No. You forgot to clean the bathroom and the kitchen. Do it now or no Gundam for a month!" with that, she walks out of his bedroom.

"..Aw man.. that flashlight costed me twenty dollars on Amazon.." Keroro whines.

Tamama pats his back in sympathy. "It's alright Mister Sergeant, I'm rich."

That didn't make him feel any better.

~.~

"He's late." Giroro muttered.

Kululu only let out a few Ku's before typing away on his laptop.

"Easy, Giroro-dono." Dororo spoke softly to the steaming Corporal "Taichou-dono probably lost track of time."

"If so, what about the other times he 'lost track of time'?!" Giroro was seriously about to lose it.

The sudden sound of the door opening caught the Platoon's attention.

There stood Keroro, completely tired. "Gomen.. Natsumi-dono noticed I slacked off.."

Tamama is next to him, keeping him from falling down.

Dororo jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Keroro and Tamama. "We got a message from the HQ.. It's.."

Before Dororo could finish, Kululu cuts in. "It's an eye doctor's appointment Ku ku ku~" Kululu let out a creepy laugh and a horrifying smile. The thought of his platoon mates going through the pain of having eye drops forced into their eyes and basically walk around blind really made him laugh.

Keroro had a chill vibe go down his back "Oh lord... A-Are you sure?..."

"Yes, we're sure. The doctor's coming to Pekopon in exactly two minutes." Giroro informed.

"THEY ARE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?" Keroro started to freak out.

This caused Giroro to blow his fuse. He pushed Dororo out-of-the-way and yanked Keroro up by his neck. "BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SLACKED OFF. IF YOU DIDN'T YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN EARLIER!"

With Kululu laughing in the background, it mixed with the fighting. It created a very annoying situation. Tamama joined in by screaming out death threats to Giroro for hurting his Sergeant.

Dororo only sat there on the floor, becoming irritated.

This whole thing goes on for ten whole minutes.

Natsumi came in like she owned the place. Sassy. "Stupid frog, someone's here to see you." She took a step to the side to show a light green keronjin. This made all of them shut up.

She wore a cap with cat-like ears on it. The color is similar to Keroro's cap. Though her ear flaps are tied with a pink ribbon into a bun. Her insignia's a pair of red glasses, which is similar to the pair she has on. Her eyes are a color mixture of green and blue.

This is Doctor Meganene, one of the finest glasses doctor on Keron. She took notice of the situation and groaned. "Are you all done acting like little children?.."

Keroro got Giroro to let him go. "Oh yes, Miss! I am Keroro Gunso of the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon!" He broke out into a salute place.

The doctor smiled pleasantly. "I am Doctor Meganene. I am sure you got the message from HQ saying I'm arriving, right?"

"Absolutely. So when does the check-up start?" he asked.

"Right now. May I see Private Tamama first?"

~.~

Tamama sat on a medical chair in the doctor's office.

"Alright, tell me what you see." Meganene pointed to a picture of candy.

"Candy." Tamama smiled.

"Good." she takes the picture down and replaces it with a picture of Mois. "Next."

Tamama's pupils dilated and hissed "THAT WOMAN."

"Oh jeez... Um.. You.. Got it wrong.. I mean yes it is a woman, but its Angolian. Nice try.." she replaces it with a couple more.

From naming species, Irken to plant people, Tamama's pretty much got it all covered up nice and done.

Meganene checked some things on her clipboard. "Thank you Tamama. Can you go fetch Zeroro for me?"

"Do it yourself," he huffed. "and his names Dororo now."

"If you wanna be rude to a person who helped you, it'll be a wonder that nobody would wanna be around you." She remarked.

Tamama stopped where he was and glares at her. "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"I'm trying to point out that you're in the wrong here, Mister." she put both hands on her hips. "I ain't no psychiatrist, but you have some serious anger issues!"

"Who cares! I'm cute and lovely!" He huffed and makes an adorable face.

"...Scratch that.. Bipolar issues."

"I'm not bipolar!" His eyes dilated more than it should.

Meganene pinched herself and kept herself from yelling at the tadpole. She took a deep breath in and out. She pushes him out and goes look for Dororo herself. Her little office is actually on a ship, which is on top of Giroro's tent. Meganene looks around the backyard for the blue ninja.

"Jeez.. Where could he be?.. Zeroro!" she calls out. A flash of blue appears before her and morphed into Dororo.

"I am here. Are you the doctor the platoons been talking about?" he asked.

She nods but then stops, "Wait.. They were talking about me?" her hands formed themselves into fists, "What were they talking about?"

He opened his mouth but closes. He wasn't sure how to form it in a civilized manner. "Well... Not.. Really nice things, to be quite honest with you, Miss."

"let's just get this over with.. I'll deal with THEM later.."

~.~

Meganene laid Dororo back and put eye drops in his eyes. She sits him back up. "Blink." she commanded.

He did so. "It feels weird.." he mumbled.

"First time at the doctor?" she asked as she sets up the words for him to sound out.

"Not really. Though it has been a long time. Last time I went to the eye doctor was on the Head Quarters, y'know.. When we were heading to Pekopon,"

She only made a little sound, basically telling him she was listening.

He continued. "Keroro always forced me to dress as him so he won't go. It's what friends do."

"Tch.. Some friend you have. What if.. I don't know.. Someone put laxatives in your Sergeant's water?"

Dororo shrugs, "Well.. I would do nothing. Only say he deserves it."

"Let's just say you're done. Go get Keroro." Meganene's smile turns into an evil grin.

Dororo nods and walks out.

~.~

Keroro was playing tic-tac-toe with Tamama.

"She smells like cats. Maybe she's a cat lady." Tamama giggled.

Keroro laughed, "Oh man! I bet she's been married like ten times and got divorced!"

"You guys really shouldn't talk about her like that.. What if she finds out? It'll be your turn, Keroro. She'll really hurt you." Giroro spoke from the other side of the room, polishing his guns.

"Then I'll report her to Head Quarters and she'll lose her job." Keroro brushed it off.

"Yeah! Mister Sergeant is too smart for a broad like her!" Tamama added.

Giroro rolls his eyes. He knew karma is going to get to him soon. And it's not going to be pretty.

Dororo comes in and gently taps on the sergeant's shoulder, "Taichou-dono, she wants to see you next."

Keroro looks up at Dororo. "Oh, Zoruru, can you go for me? Thanks."

The ninja's eyes start to water as he goes into trama-mode. "MY NAME IS DORORO, NOT ZORURU..." He wailed.

Keroro groans and heads out, seeing that Zoru-I mean Dororo wouldn't be in any sort of help at all.

~.~

Meganene stared at the cup of water she has for Kululu. She drips the eye drops into the cup and some laxatives as well. She perks up when she heard the door open and the soft sound of footsteps on the blue carpet. She puts down the laxatives, but still held onto the eye drops.

"Mister Gunso," she looks at him, "how's your day so far?..."

He just nods, basically saying it's alright. He sat on the medical chair and lays back. Meganene slowly walks up to him, holding the little container of the liquid above him.

"Open your eyes nice and wide.." she commands. Keroro obeyed. She squirts the eye drops on his eyes at least once. Thing is... She didn't stop... She kept going.

"M-Miss.. My eyes are starting to hurt..." Keroro whines like a child.

It's true. From so much eye drops, his eyes are starting to get very watery and red. Somewhat ichy. "Nonsense... Maybe you should... Skip?.. Surely Head Quarters wouldn't mind..."

Keroro took the chance and ran out, hitting his head on the door on the way out.

"Don't forget Mister Sochou!" Meganene called out.

~.~

"Ku ku ku~ My eyes are fine, Neko-chan." Kululu spoke bitterly in the doorway.

Meganene cringed. He just called her Cat-chan.. Cat lady... CAT LADY.. OF ALL THINGS! HOW DARE HE! She swiftly turns around and hid her cringe. "Oh! But it is required! Sit down."

Kululu groans and sat lazily in the medical chair.

The woman took the cup sitting on the desk and gave it to him. "Your throat sounds very dry. Drink this."

Kululu took the cup and drank it down. "I don't wanna take my glasses off... Especially in front of you."

"Oh don't worry. It'll kick in."

He was confused for a second, but then saw the laxatives on the table. His eyes widened and he ran out with a long string of 'Ku's.

~.~

"M-Moa-chan.. Be careful.. I'm blind." Keroro was acting over dramatic. As usual.

Angol Mois was helping Keroro with a gundam model, in which Tamama bought him.

Dororo helped Meganene go back to the HQ, while Giroro fixed his broken-as-usual tent.

"Well... It's karma.." Tamama pointed out. "You did deserve it."

Keroro did not feel any better. Him and Kululu had to be hospitalized. Kululu could not stop crapping and Keroro's eyes kept watering for two weeks.

Pathetic.


End file.
